


Alitajuista

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Humor, M/M, Multi, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, Weasleycest (Harry Potter), huumoria seksillä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-06
Updated: 2006-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Zacharias nousi ylös ja kirosi. "Hemmetin kaksoset, pois minun päästäni!"
Relationships: Zacharias Smith/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Kudos: 3





	1. Assosiaatio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaksoset Zacharias Smithille (Feeniksin kilta, s.459—):  
>  _"Tahtoisitko, että puhdistan korvasi?" tiedusteli George ja kaivoi pitkän ja kuolettavannäköisen metallikapineen yhdestä Sekon kassista.  
>  "Tai minkä tahansa ruumiinosasi sen puoleen, me ei hirveästi nipoteta siinä mihin tökätään tuo", Fred sanoi._
> 
> Niin. Noh. Okei. Laitetaan tämäkin säilöön tänne Ao3. Kirjoitettu 2006.
> 
> Varoitus veljesten välisestä seksistä!
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"...me ei hirveästi nipoteta siinä mihin tökätään tuo", Fred sanoi.

Zachariaan silmät levisivät. Mitä Fred oikein sanoi?! Zacharias silmäili pelokkaasti kapinetta, jota toinen punatukkaisista kaksosista kädessään heilutteli, kunnes Hermione rauhoitti tilanteen. Fred tunki välineensä takaisin kassiin ja kohotti kulmiaan haastavasti. Zachariaalla oli täysi työ pitää naamansa peruslukemilla, sillä hän oli varma, että jos hän paljastaisi pelkonsa, Fred repisi hänen housunsa pois ja toteuttaisi uhkauksensa.

Kokouksen jälkeen Zacharias poistui muiden puuskupuhien kanssa. He kerääntyivät pihamaalle rykelmään ja koettivat sitoa kaulahuivejaan navakassa tuulessa.

"Me mennään jo Hunajaherttuaan", Susan sanoi ja tarttui Hannahia kädestä. "Mennään kohta yhdessä kermakaljalle?" Pojat nyökkäsivät, ja tytöt lähtivät käsikynkkää kohti pääkadun väentungosta.

"Tuletko?" Ernie kysyi ja nyökkäsi kohti Kolmea luudanvartta. Zacharias oli juuri vastaamassa, kun joku tyrkkäsi häntä takaapäin. Hän oli menettää tasapainonsa ja käänsi päätään valmiina sanomaan suorat sanat. 

"Sori, Zach-poju, me ei huomattu sinua."

"Niin kun tutkittiin juuri meidän ostoksia", toinen kaksosista sanoi ja heilutteli kassiaan Zachariaan nenän edessä. He kävelivät virnistellen poispäin, ja pöllämystynyt puuskupuh huomasi tuijottavansa Fredin takamusta. Sen täytyi olla Fred, sillä Georgella oli tapana pitää oikeaa kättään taskussa. Zacharias tuijotti hyvän tovin, kunnes kuuli huokaisun vierestään. Hän karahti tulipunaiseksi ja vilkaisi Ernieen. Tämä ei vilkaisua kuitenkaan huomannut, sillä hänenkin katseensa seurasi loittonevia kaksosia. Zacharias kurtisti kulmiaan, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Otti vain pari askelta ja havahdutti Ernien päiväunelmistaan. Tämä ei ollut moksiskaan huokailustaan, joten Zachariaskaan ei tehnyt siitä suurta numeroa.

"Mitä mieltä olet tästä AK:sta", Zacharias lopulta katkaisi hiljaisuuden, kun he olivat kulkeneet jonkin matkaa kohti pääkatua.

"Luulen, että se on hyvä juttu", Ernie sanoi hetken empimisen jälkeen. "Tai siis se on ehdottomasti hyvä juttu, minua vain huolestuttaa tämä piileskely. Mutta kuten Harry sanoi, joskus on tärkeämpiäkin asioita kuin olla nuhteeton virallisen linjan suhteen."

"Mutta entä tupien väliset erimielisyydet? Kai kuulit, mitä kaksoset sanoivat minulle?" Zacharias puuskahti.

Ernien kasvoille nousi ilme, joka kertoi jo kaiken, mitä tämä kaksosista ajatteli.

"No, Fred ja George ovat aina tuollaisia. Sehän heissä hauskaa onkin, että reaktiot tulevat salamannopeasti eikä koskaan, ikinä tiedä, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuu", Ernie huokaisi ja työnsi kätensä taskuihin. "Sitä paitsi yhteinen uhka tiivistää tupien välisiä etäisyyksiä. Kai muistat, mitä lajitteluhattu sanoi koulun alkajaispidoissa?"

"Muistan", Zacharias vastasi. "Minua ei vain tällä hetkellä yhtään kiinnosta hieroa rauhaa rohkelikkojen kanssa. He ovat aina päällepäsmäreinä kaikessa."

Ernie nauroi ja läimäisi kätensä ystävänsä olalle. "Turhaa nipottamista moinen. Harrylla on paljon tietoa manauksista ja loitsuista, miksei hän jakaisi sitä tietoutta muillekin. Tyvestä puuhun noustaan, Zach-poju, tyvestä puuhun."

Zacharias pyöritti silmiään ja pukkasi Ernietä hyväntahtoisesti kylkeen. He työntyivät Kolmen luudanvarren lämpöön odottamaan tyttöjä. Baari oli aika täynnä, mutta hetken odottelun jälkeen he saivat pöydän itselleen. Oli ensimmäinen Tylyahon viikonloppu, joten kaikki kolmosluokkalaisista ylöspäin olivat viettämässä aikaa kaukana linnan painostavista luokkahuoneista. Tämän vuoden opettajavalinta herätti keskustelua useammassa kuin yhdessä pöydässä.

"En ymmärrä, mitä Dumbledore oikein ajatteli palkatessaan sen rohjakkeen", Hannah tuhahti, kun puhe kääntyi uuteen pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen opettajaan. "Eihän Dumbledore ole koskaan välittänyt siitä, mitä ministeriö määrää? Hän on aina korostanut, että Tylypahka ei ole ministeriön käskyvallan alainen."

"Äh, nyt on vapaailta, ei kai me jutella kouluasioista?" Susan suipisti huulensa ja imaisi pillillä jotain punaista juomaa. "Niistä ehtii puhua viikollakin."

"Susan on oikeassa, välillä täytyy päästä rentoutumaan. Mikäs sen parempaa kuin tehdä se Kolmessa luudanvarressa", Ernie nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi parin pöydän päähän, missä Fred ja George olivat nousseet tuoleilleen ja tanssivat nyt kyykyssä ripaskaa. He lauloivat samalla jokseenkin kaksimielistä laulua peikoista ja menninkäisistä.

Zacharias katsoi suu pyöreänä esitystä, sitten hänen katseensa siirtyi automaattisesti paikan omistajaan, matami Rosmertaan. Kaunis baarinpitäjä seisoi itsekin oppilaiden joukossa ja nauroi rehevästi kaksosten duetolle.

"Mainiota, kerrassaan mainiota", hän taputti lujasti, kun Fred ja George lopulta kumarsivat nöyrästi yleisölleen. "Tuosta hyvästä talo tarjoaa teille seuraavat."

Fred ja George hyppäsivät oitis tuoleilta alas ja juoksivat Rosmertan perässä baaritiskille. Yleisö nauroi ja osoitti suosiotaan. Ernie hakkasi käsiään yhteen ja vislasi kimeästi. Sitten hän kääntyi katsomaan Zachariasta.

"Katso, juuri tuota tarkoitin", hän virnisti. "Ikinä ei tiedä, mitä tapahtuu, kun kaksoset pyörivät lähistöllä."  
  
  


* * *

Zachariaan päässä pyörivät kaksoset sekä näiden Sianpäässä lausumat uhkaavat sanat pitkälle iltaan. Ne häiritsivät hänen numerologiaharjoituksiaan ja sotkeentuivat jopa taikuuden historian puisevan oppikirjan tekstiin. Zacharias paiskasi lopulta kirjan pöydälle ja katsoi ympärilleen puhisten. Oleskeluhuone oli tyhjentynyt hänen huomaamattaan lähes kokonaan, viimeinen oppilas raahautui väsyneenoloisena kohti makuusaleihin johtavaa käytävää. Hän nosti vaivalloisesti kättään Zachariaalle, joka nyökkäsi vastaan.

Zacharias nousi ylös ja venytteli puutuneita jäseniään. Hän nakkasi pari halkoa takkaan ja jäi kyyköttämään sen ääreen. Kuivat puut ottivat hyvin tulta ja roihahtivat iloisesti palamaan. Liekit olivat kirkkaanpunaisia ja muistuttivat häntä kahdesta tulitukasta, jotka edelleenkin piinasivat hänen ajatuksiaan.

Zacharias nousi ylös ja kirosi. "Hemmetin kaksoset, pois minun päästäni!"

Hän istuutui taas kirjapinon ääreen ja painoi kädet korvilleen.

"Vuonna 789 ensimmäiset pohjoismaalaiset velhot rantautuivat Portlandiin, lähelle Weymouthia. Kansojen välinen kommunikaatio oli vielä lapsenkengissä, joten..." Zachariaan monotoninen ääni täytti oleskeluhuoneen.

Hän heräsi vasta tunnin kuluttua poski vasten suurta kirjaa. Takkatuli oli sammunut, ja häntä paleli. Tontut eivät selvästi käyneet siivoamassa paikkoja, ennen kuin oleskeluhuone oli täysin tyhjentynyt. Zacharias keräsi kirjat syliinsä ja kantoi ne makuusaliin. Hän ei muistanut nähneensä mitään unta eikä myöskään huomannut, kuinka kirjanmerkkinä toimivan pergamentin toiselle puolelle oli ilmestynyt piirros, jossa kaksi punatukkaista poikaa toistivat loputonta liikettään toisiaan vasten.

Zacharias laski tavarapinon omalle yöpöydälleen ja haukotteli leveästi. Hänellä oli vielä kuutisen tuntia aikaa nukkua ennen aamiaista. Hän riisui vaatteensa, kömpi peiton alle ja nukahti alta aikayksikön.


	2. Pakkomielle

Viidesluokkalaisten puuskupuhpoikien makuusalista kuului kummallisia ääniä. Ne olivat sekoitus huohotusta, voihketta sekä äännähdyksiä, joita ei hyvällä tahdollakaan voinut luulla muuksi kuin kiimaiseksi mölinäksi. Zacharias Smith näki parastaikaa unta, jonka tapahtumat olivat suhteellisen mielenkiintoisia. Kaikista yllättävintä asiassa oli kuitenkin se, minkä seurauksen uni sai hänessä aikaan: peitto näytti pienimuotoiselta teltalta, kun Zachariaan terhakka seisokki hieroutui lakanan karkeaan pintaan.

_Toinen kaksosista virnisteli mielipuolisena, veti itseltään käteen ja työnteli samalla metallista värkkiä veljensä sisään. Jälkimmäinen, joka saattoi olla ehkä Fred, oli kontallaan maassa, selkä köyryssä ja takamus pitkällä. Hänen silmänsä olivat kiinni, leuka ojossa ja huulet aavistuksen raollaan. Ruskeat pisamat täplittivät vaaleaa ihoa, ja punaiset hiukset heilahtelivat lykkimisen tahdissa. Hän työntyi vasten veljensä penetroivaa apuvälinettä ja vei toisen kätensä omalle kalulleen._

_Tahti kiihtyi._

_Yhtäkkiä taempi kaksosista, Zacharias oli jo melkein varma, että se oli sittenkin Fred, veti esineen ulos ja nakkasi sen maahan. Hän tarttui veljeään lanteista ja työntyi tämän sisään. Molemmat huusivat, ehkä nautinnosta, ja jatkoivat huumaavaa esitystään._

_Zachariaan näkökulma muuttui, hän katsoi nyt Frediä silmiin ja hänen lantionsa kohdalla näkyivät Georgen punaiset hiukset. Ne laskeutuivat tämän silmille peittämään lasittuneen katseen. Ne heilahtivat aina ylemmäs silloin, kun George puuskautti henkeä ulos ja laskeutuivat takaisin nenälle, kun tämä hengitti sisään. Huulet olivat raollaan, ja kieli lipaisi niitä nopeasti._

_Zacharias tunsi suurta halua työntää oma elimensä punaisten, kosteiden huulien väliin. Hän säikähti omaa ajatustaan ja_ tippui...

Zacharias Smith heräsi aamuyöllä omassa sängyssään ja ähkäisi. Hänen peniksensä tykytti aivan laukeamispisteessä, ja mitään ajattelematta hän vei kätensä peiton alle ja viimeisteli unen aikaansaaman olotilan. Zacharias ähkäisi toistamiseen, kun hänen peittonsa tahriutui tahmeaan nesteeseen. Hän tasasi hetken hengitystään ja kurotti sitten taikasauvansa yöpöydältä. Hän putsasi nopeasti vuodevaatteensa sekä itsensä posket kuumottaen häpeästä. Sitten hän nukahti.

Aamulla Zachariaalla seisoi taas. Hän odotti, että Kevin, Robert ja Patrick lähtivät aamiaiselle ja nousi sitten vasta ylös. Hänen silmänsä olivat kuin hiekalla sivellyt, ja päätä särki. Hän oli heräillyt vähän väliä tunteeseen, että jotain työntyi hänen sisälleen. Pahinta oli kuitenkin se, ettei mikään ollut tuntunut epämiellyttävältä vaan oli saanut aikaan tietynlaisen reaktion, joka hänen pitäisi taas hoidella pois.

Zacharias tuijotti housuissaan näkyvää telttaa, huokaisi ja tyydytti itsensä. Sitten hän peseytyi ja lähti aamiaiselle muiden perässä. Eihän tätä voinut enää kauaa jatkua.

Suuressa salissa oli onneksi enää vain muutamia oppilaita, kun hän istui Patrickin viereen.

"Huomenta, Zach", Patrick sanoi suu täynnä puuroa.

"Huomenta, Pat", Zacharias katsoi irvistäen toisen aamiaista. Hän ei ollut koskaan lämmennyt puuroaamiaiselle. Onneksi pöydässä oli vielä tarjolla voileipiä sekä kuumaa kahvia. Zacharias oli saanut kotitontut vakuuttuneeksi siitä, ettei ollut oppilaille pahaksi, jos aamiaisella tarjottaisiin teen ohessa myös kahvia. Tänä nimenomaisena aamuna Zacharias olisi todennäköisesti nukahtanut istualleen ilman höyryävän kuumaa kupillista mustaa virkistettä.

"Nukuitko hyvin?" Pat jatkoi tyhjänpäiväistä jutusteluaan ja sai Zachariaalta palkakseen mulkaisun. "Toivottavasti nukuit, sillä iltapäivällä on tärkeä matsi Rohkelikkoa vastaan."

"Minä tiedän, Pat, kapteenit yleensä ovat selvillä peleistä", Zacharias levitti hilloa paahtoleivälle ja huokaisi syvään.

"Ajattelin vaan muistuttaa", Patrick virnisti iloisesti ja nousi ylös. "Taidan käydä yläkerrassa, ehkä löydän rohkelikkopelaajia, jotka paljastavat pelistrategiastaan jotain. Kaksoset ainakin puhuvat niin suureen ääneen, ettei heitä tarvitse edes väijyä."

Zacharias oli juuri puraissut palasen hilloleipää ja veti sen väärään kurkkuun kuullessaan Patrickin sanat. Hän yski raivokkaasti vielä silloinkin, kun pitkänhuiskea etsijä katosi oviaukosta hallin puolelle. Kurpitsamehu auttoi selvittämään kurkun, mutta ei ajatuksia. Hänen päässään pyöri edelleen painajaismainen, eroottinen lataus, joka oli vallinnut koko yön ajan. Ja häntä panetti taas.  
  
  


* * *

"Zach, katso minne kaatosi heität!" Terence Cadwaller huusi muutamaa metriä alempaa. Zacharias oli epäonnistunut maalissaan, vaikka pitäjänä oli Ron Weasley. Tämä johtui suurelta osin siitä, että rohkelikkojen lyöjät häiritsivät hänen keskittymistään. Ei niin, että kaksoset olisivat käyttäneet Zachariasta ryhmyjen maalitauluna, mutta pelkkä heidän olemassaolonsa jäyti hänen hermojaan.

Zacharias oli niin sekaisin unestaan sekä siitä seuranneesta valvetilan hämärtymisestä, ettei osannut sanoa, mitä olisi halunnut tehdä kaksosille. Toisaalta unessa tapahtuneet asiat olivat niin mielenkiintoisen kiihottavia, että päiväsaikaan tapahtuva testaus kutkutti hänen mieltään. Toisaalta Zacharias olisi halunnut unohtaa koko asian, sillä hän ei tuntenut itseään sinuiksi asian suhteen. Hän ei ollut mitenkään kokenut seksuaalisissa tilanteissa. Hän oli kyllä seurustellut jonkin aikaa erään korpinkynsitytön kanssa, ja heidän suudelmansa olivat olleet kiihkeitä, mutta siihen kaikki oli jäänytkin. Tyttö oli antanut Zachariaan tunnustella rintojaan vain vaatteiden läpi, mutta ei hän ollut mitenkään erityisemmin edes välittänyt mokomista lihakimpaleista.

Sade yltyi, ja näkyvyys hämärtyi siinä määrin, etteivät kaksoset enää mahtuneet Zachariaan näköpiiriin. Siksipä loppupeli sujuikin jo paremmin, ja ottelu päättyi lopulta Puuskupuhin voittoon, kun Patrick nappasi siepin Ginny Weasleyn nenän edestä. Zachariaan kasvoilla oli itsetyytyväinen hymy, kun hän sukelsi sateelta piiloon pukuhuoneiden lämpöön. Eivät rohkelikot sittenkään olleet aina päällepäsmäreinä.

"Hyvä peli, Susan ja pojat", hän huikkasi ennen kuin siirtyi kylpytilojen puolelle. Ryhmy oli iskenyt suoraan hänen reiteensä, joten lämmin suihku oli enemmän kuin tarpeen. Lämmin vesi hyväili hänen kipeitä jäseniään, ja vaikka reiteen oli noussut tummansinervä merkki, sitä ei enää särkenyt.

Zacharias poistui suihkusta vasta puolen tunnin likoamisen jälkeen. Hänen sormensa olivat mutrulla, ja koko kylpyhuone oli täyttynyt sakeaan höyryyn. Zachariaan mieli oli kuitenkin kirkastunut tai pikemminkin tyhjentynyt, sillä hän ei ollut ajatellut mitään eikä varsinkaan _ketään_ pitkään aikaan! Hän oikein vihelteli, kun käveli kohti pukuhuoneen ovea.

Puhtaat vaatteet olivat tietysti kaapin pohjalla, ja Zacharias ähisi itsekseen, kun yritti kiskoa kangaskassia koululaukkunsa alta. Lopulta hänen täytyi nostaa myös tuhatkiloinen laukku pois tieltä ennen kuin sai vaatteensa esille. Hän oli epähuomiossa raahannut koko päivän kaikkia kirjojaan mukana. Sitä se teetti, kun ei saanut nukuttua yöllä tarpeeksi; pienetkin asiat muuttuivat vaikeiksi, eikä normaaliin päiväjärjestykseen tahtonut päästä ei sitten millään. Onneksi oli sunnuntai, joten sai ottaa rennosti.

Zacharias tunki likaiset vaatteet kassiin ja tuijotti hetken aikaa taikuuden historian kirjaa ennen kuin tajusi mitä oikein näki. Hän nykäisi nopeasti kirjan välissä olleen pergamentin käteensä ja huudahti hämmästyksestä. Siihen oli kuvattuna kaksi, hyvin realistisesti piirrettyä alastonta poikaa. Identtistä poikaa. Molemmilla oli leiskuvanpunaiset hiukset sekä paljon pisamia. Toinen poika oli kontallaan maassa, ja toinen hänen takanaan lykkien penistään peräaukosta sisään. Zachariaalla ei ollut pienintäkään epäilystä, keitä kuva esitti. Hänen hengityksensä tiheni, kun hän katsoi poikien liikehdintää. Hän oli selvästi piirtänyt itse kuvan, mutta ei muistanut tapahtunutta lainkaan. Kuvan alareunassa oli jopa hänen käsialallaan kirjoitettuna _"Unelmakaksoset"_ sekä hänen allekirjoituksensa. Ja i-kirjaimen päällä vielä pienenpieni sydän.

Zacharias kaivoi taikasauvansa kaavuntaskusta ja sytytti paperin palamaan. Hänen poskensa rusottivat häpeästä ja jostain muustakin. Ja hänellä seisoi taas. Zacharias odotti, että paperista ei ollut jäljellä kuin kasa hiiltyneitä hiutaleita, ja poistui sitten raskasta laukkua kantaen ja partaansa mutisten.

Kun ulko-ovi kolahti kiinni, suuren kuivauskaapin ovi avautui ja sen uumenista hypähti kostealle korkkimatolle kaksi pisamanaamaista poikaa. Toinen heistä osoitti tuhkakasaa taikasauvallaan.

_"Entistus."_

Poika nosti pergamentinpalan lattialta ja katsoi sitä. Hänen silmänsä levisivät, ja hän antoi lapun veljensä nähtäväksi. Tämä vilkaisi sitä ja katsoi hämmentyneenä identtisen kaksosensa kasvoihin. Sitten hän virnisti.


	3. Ulos kaapista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ennen kuin luet luvun kolme... (FK, s.459—):
> 
> _"Entä jos kokeillaan kuumekolaa", George mutisi, "kukaan ei ole vielä nähnyt sitä—"  
>  "Toimiiko se?" Ron tiedusteli toiveikkaana, kun sateen rummutus kattoon kiihtyi ja tuuli ulisi rakennuksen nurkissa.  
> "No joo", Fred sanoi, "kuume kyllä nousee."  
> "Muta samalla tulee mahtavia mätäpaiseita", George sanoi, "eikä me olla vielä keksitty, miten niistä pääsee eroon."  
> "Minä en näe mitään paiseita", Ron sanoi tutkaillen kaksosia.  
> "Joo, et, et näe", Fred sanoi synkkänä, "ne eivät ole sellaisessa paikassa, jota me yleensä esitellään julkisesti."  
> "Mutta sanottakoon sen verran, ettei ihan hirveästi tee mieli istua luudanvarrella—"_

Tappiosta masentuneet rohkelikkopelaajat siirtyivät vihdoin kohti Tylypahkaa, ja pukuhuoneet hiljenivät. Fred ja George olivat olleet suhteellisen vaisuja, hiljentyneet vain odottamaan väen vähenemistä ja livahtaneet lopulta kaappiin piiloon. Kaksosilla oli tähän hyvä syy, sillä kuumekolan aiheuttamat paiseet olivat kasvaneet ottelun aikana valtaviksi, märkää täynnä oleviksi vuoriksi, joista piti päästä eroon pikimmiten.

"Fred, oletko siellä?" kuului eräästä kapeasta kaapista.

"George, minä täällä, sinäkö siellä?" toinen kaappi vastasi.

"Äh, tule ulos", George sanoi ja haki taikasauvansa kaavun taskusta. Fred hyppäsi ulos ja asteli hänen vierelleen. Kävely oli kummallisen näköistä, sillä Fred koetti pitää nivusensa mahdollisimman avoimina.

"Au, au, au, tulen kohta hulluksi! Mitä me ollaan jo kokeiltu?"

"Tavallista haavan umpeutusta. Mutta ongelmana on se, ettei paiseet ole oikeita haavoja."

"No, mitä sitten keksitään? Ei huvita mennä Pomfreyn näytille. Olen varma, että hän hiplaili liiankin tarkasti pakaravakoani viime vuoden terveystarkastuksessa."

George naurahti, mutta vakavoitui sitten. "Voitaisiin tietysti kokeilla poistaa ne suoraan. Minä sinuun vai sinä minuun?"

"Kokeile minuun", Fred määräsi ja tiputti housunsa alas. Ilme Georgen kasvoilla oli pahoinvoiva, kun hän kumartui katsomaan palleroita.

"Ne ovat hirveät. Ei ihme, että lentäminen sattui niin paljon", George puri huultaan ja tökkäsi sauvansa kärjellä yhtä paisetta. Fredin älähdys sai hänet kuitenkin kohentamaan ryhtiä ja tarttumaan tiukemmin sauvaansa. "Okei, tästä lähtee: _Poistujo, ajos_."

Fredin kasvoilla vilahti hetkellinen yllätys, veli lähtikin perinteisellä liikkeelle, kunnes raastava kipu iski.

"Aah!" Fred huusi. "Lopeta!"

 _"Finite, finite!"_ George älähti. Hän säikähti tavattomasti veljen huutoa.

"Ai samperi, tuon pahempaa kipua ei voi olla!" Fred vaikeroi ja tanssi hetken paikoillaan. Sitten hän näytti tajuavan jotain ja seisahtui aloilleen. Hänen kätensä hakeutuivat nivusille ja silmänsä suurenivat, kun sormet tunnustelivat ennen niin arkoja paikkoja. "George, katso!" 

Paiseet olivat poissa. Hetken ajan Georgen kasvoilla oli innostunut ilme, sitten hän tajusi, mitä seuraavaksi tulisi tapahtumaan.

"Tuota, omani ovatkin jo paremman tuntuiset", George yritti ja kömpi seisaalleen.

"Ähää, älä yritä, veliseni, housut pois!" Fred määräsi ja katoutti veljensä vaatteet. _"Poistujo, ajos!"_

George karjui kuin jalopeura, ja Fred katsoi hänen kiemurteluaan onnellisena. Kun veljen kasvot alkoivat muistuttaa enemmän punajuurta kuin ihmistä, hän malttoi lopettaa loitsun.

"Tuntuuko paremmalta?"

George nousi ylös kaakelilattialta ja tarttui märkään pyyhkeeseen. "Senkin lurjus, teit loitsun aivan turhan voimakkaasti!" George läimäisi Frediä pyyhkeellä, mutta ei osunut.

"Höpö, höpö, Georgie, kuitenkin vain tykkäsit siitä", Fred nauroi ja juoksi karkuun Georgen yrittäessä osumaa uudelleen.

"Minä kyllä näytän, mistä minä pidän", George hörähti ja juoksi virnistellen kaksosensa perään.

Pojat juoksivat ympäri pukuhuonetta pisamat viuhahdellen, kunnes Fred löysi oman pyyhkeensä, ja asetelma vaihtui. George oli veljeään viisaampi ja haki lisää liikkumatilaa suunnistamalla suoraan viereiseen, Puuskupuhin pukuhuoneeseen, joka oli onneksi tyhjä. Fred seurasi perässä, ja George yritti hypätä penkille, mutta oli liian hidas, ja jäi veljensä alle muovimatolle.

"Kappas, kuinka tässä näin kävi", Fred huohotti Georgen kasvoille ja katsoi tätä ilkamoiden. Märkä pyyhe oli jossain, ja George tunsi vain veljensä paljaan vartalon omaansa vasten.

"Veliseni, sinulla jäi jotain hoitelematta jalkojeni välistä", George virnisti ja työnsi lanteitaan toista vasten. Hän oli kiihottunut takaa-ajosta, ja hän huomasi, että Fredkin huomasi seikan.

"Olet oikeassa, porkkanapää", Fred painoi huulensa alla makaavan pojan kaulalle ja imaisi kevyesti. Sitten hän jähmettyi, sillä suihkuhuoneen oven takaa kuului jotain.

"Fred, nopeasti!" George suhahti ja työnsi veljensä päältään. "Joku tulee!"

Kaksoset löysivät tyhjän kaapin ja sulkeutuivat sen sisään.  
  
  


* * *

"Fred, tiedätkö, mitä tämä tarkoittaa?" George kysyi hymyssäsuin, kun Zacharias oli poistunut, ja hän oli lukenut viestin. "Tämä tarkoittaa kolmen kimppaa. Enää ei tarvi keksiä keinoa saada Lee suostumaan mukaan!"

"Olet oikeassa. Harmi sinänsä, Lee saattaisi olla vähemmän jäykkä suostumaan kummallisuuksiin."

"Mitä kummallisuuksia tarkoitat?"

"No, muistatko sen pihtipuristimen, mikä ostettiin Sekolta viime viikonloppuna?"

"Niin?" George sanoi, ja ajatus siitä, mitä Fred saattaisi tarkoittaa, sai hänen elimensä nytkähtämään. Tämä ei suinkaan jäänyt Frediltä huomaamatta, ja hän siirtyi hitusen lähemmäs veljeään.

"Sitä vain", Fred sanoi ja sipaisi sormillaan kaksosensa paljasta pakaraa, "että ehkä sille voisi keksiä muitakin hyötytarkoituksia", hän painoi huulensa Georgen huulille ja maisteli tuttua makua.

"Totta turiset, veli hyvä", George sanoi Fredin suuhun ja ujutti kätensä tämän takamukselle.


	4. Paljastuksia

"Katso! Mitä kaksoset oikein puuhaavat?"

"Iljettävää."

"Älä nyt, tämä on varmaan jokin uusi jekku!"

"Mutta tuo on ällöttävää!"

"Njaa, minä voisin kuvitella heidät samaan sänkyyn. Tietysti minun kanssani."

Zacharias oli tukehtua pärskähdykseensä, kun kuuli viimeiset sanat. Hän tuijotti Katieta suu puoliksi auki. Heillä oli rohkelikkopelaajan kanssa näköjään muutakin yhteistä kuin rakkaus lentämiseen.

"Mitä?!"

"No, saahan sitä tytöllä unelmia olla", Katie iski silmää ja juoksi nauraen Angelinan perään.

Zacharias pohti hetken Katien sanoja, kunnes tajusi, että kello oli soinut ja että hän oli pihalla ainoa, joka edelleenkin katsoi kaksosten tempausta. Hänelle tuli kiire poistua pikamarssia kasvihuoneita kohti, eikä hänen vauhtiaan hidastanut lainkaan kaksosten hersyvä nauru, joka alkoi välittömästi hänen käännettyä selkänsä.

Esitys oli käsittänyt kaksoset puristelemassa toistensa takamuksia sekä hetkuttamassa lanteitaan toisiaan vasten. Vähän niin kuin Zachariaan piirtämässä kuvassa. Viimeinen seikka olikin ollut suurena häiriönä hänen nautinnolleen, sillä tilanne oli vaikuttanut suorastaan painajaismaisen tutulta. Mutta eiväthän kaksoset voineet mitenkään tietää piirroksesta, eivät he sentään ajatuksia osanneet lukea! Eikä Zacharias ollut todellakaan kertonut kenellekään.

"Zach, täällä", Ernie huikkasi peremmältä, kun Zacharias astui sisään kosteankuumaan viidakkoon.

"Missä viivyit?" Ernie kysyi ja napsi kuivahtaneita lonkeroita pois kasveilta, jotka oli jähmetetty loitsulla paikoilleen.

"Kaksosilla oli taas show päällä, joten pihalla oli tungosta", Zacharias koetti vähätellä ja hakea ääneensä ylimielistä sävyä, mutta Ernien silmät levisivät valtaviksi.

"Mitä he tekivät?"

"Äh, jotain typerää kuten tavallisesti", Zacharias puuskahti.

"Kerro!" Ernien äänestä kuulsi lähes paniikki, ja Zacharias tunsi kauhukseen punastuvansa. Hän keskittyi vetämään hanskoja käsiinsä ja välttelemään Ernien katsetta.

"He... pelleilivät toistensa kanssa", hän väisteli. "Tiedäthän sinä."

"Zacharias, kerro, tahdon tietää!" Ernie vaati. "Miksen voinut olla paikalla, kun kerrankin tapahtui jotain", hän harmitteli.

"Missä sitten olit?" Zacharias uteli ja etsi itselleen keltaiset suojalasit tarvelaatikosta.

"Minä, äh, olin sopimassa treffeistä ensi viikonlopuksi", nyt oli Ernien vuoro punastua.

"Ai, kenen kanssa?" Zacharias oli iloinen, että puhe kääntyi pois kaksosista.

"Tuota", Ernie mitteli Zachariasta katseellaan, "sinä olet varmaan huomannut, etten ole pahemmin vienyt tyttöjä ulos viimeisten vuosien aikana?"

"Meillä on Patrickin kanssa meneillään veto siitä, milloin tulette Hannahin kanssa julkisuuteen", Zacharias naurahti.

"Mitä, te tiedätte meistä?" Ernie ällistyi. "Miten kauan olette tienneet? Tietävätkö muutkin?"

"No, neljännellä luokalla puhuttiin ehkä ensimmäistä kertaa siitä. Tehän olette aina Hannahin kanssa tekemässä kahdestaan vaikka ja mitä. Eiköhän muutkin ole jo huomanneet", Zacharias kohautti harteitaan ja napsautti lonkeron poikki.

"Mistä sinä puhut?" Ernie kurtisti kulmiaan. Hän oli näemmä täysin tipahtanut keskustelusta.

"Sinusta ja Hannahista. Te olette pari, vai mitä?" Zacharias nauroi. "Mitä sitä suotta salailemaan, Hannah on mukava tyttö."

Ernie purskahti nauruun. Hän nauroi niin, että kyyneleet valuivat pitkin poskia. Muut puuskupuhit katsoivat hymyillen Ernien purkausta, mutta Zacharias oli äimistynyt.

"Mitä minä nyt sanoin?"

"Voi Zacharias, ei me olla Hannahin kanssa yhdessä. Luulin, että tiedät meistä sillä toisella tavalla", Ernie sai vihdoin sanottua. Hän katsoi Zachariasta ja päätteli tämän ihmettelevästä katseesta, ettei tällä ollut pienintäkään aavistusta, mistä hän puhui.

"Zacharias, minulla on ensi lauantaina treffit Justinin kanssa. Ja Hannah ja Susan ovat seurustelleet viime keväästä lähtien", Ernie taputti kevyesti Zachariaan kättä ja katsoi tarkasti tämän kasvoja. Hän oli miltei varma, ettei Zachariaalla olisi mitään hänen suuntautumistaan vastaan, sillä Ernie oli nähnyt tämän katsovan kaksosia pitkään. Hyvin pitkään.

Zacharias puolestaan koetti ymmärtää kuulemansa.

"Siis sinä pidät... pojista ja Hannah tytöistä?"

Ernie nyökkäsi ja puri huultaan. "Kai me voidaan olla vielä kavereita?"

Zacharias hämmentyi. "Joo, tietenkin", hän sanoi, mutta näytti siltä, että olisi halunnut jatkaa lausettaan. Ernie katsoi häntä edelleen kysyvästi.

"Tietenkin voidaan", Zacharias varmisti vielä ja hymyili leveästi. Hän paiskasi kättä Ernien kanssa.

"Hetken jo luulin, että sinulla on ongelma asian suhteen", Ernie virnisti ja puki hanskat takaisin käsiinsä.

"Ei minulla ole mitään ongelmaa sen suhteen", Zacharias vakuutteli. Hänellä oli ongelmia ainoastaan itsensä kanssa.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Zacharias makoili sängyllään ja luki kirjaa. Hän oli pukeutunut pyjamaan, sillä aikoi mennä nukkumaan heti, kun saisi vielä luettua yhden luvun loppuun. Hän oli ehtinyt jästikirjassa jo ilmapallonaruihin saakka, kun havahtui naputukseen ikkunalla. Hän raotti lasia ruskealle pöllölle, joka naksautti nokkaansa ja ojensi jalkaansa. Zacharias irrotti kummastuneena käärön pöllön jalasta ja rullasi sen auki. 

> Tule kello yhdeltätoista kolmanteen kerrokseen  
>  yksisilmäisen, kyttyräselkäisen noitapatsaan luokse.  
>  Pidä huoli, ettei kukaan näe sinua.  
> 

Viestissä ei ollut allekirjoitusta, mutta alareunassa oli kuva kahdesta punatukkaisesta pojasta, jotka liikkuivat... Zacharias nakkasi pergamentin lattialle ja katsoi sitä kuin norjalaista röpelöniskaa. Eihän kenenkään pitänyt tietää! Miten tuollainen viesti oli voitu kirjoittaa, kun kenenkään ei pitänyt tietää? Kulkiko hän unissaan, tai mikä pahempaa, puhuiko hän unissaan?! Oliko viestin lähettäjä joku hänen makuusalistaan?

Zacharias harkitsi ajatusta. Pat ei olisi vaivautunut viestiin vaan olisi nauranut hänelle päin naamaa. Kevin taas oli liian tyhmä, eikä Zacharias halunnut uskoa Robertistakaan mitään tällaista. Poika oli tunnollinen koulussa eikä harrastanut käytännön piloja.

"Ei voi olla totta!" Zacharias veti kiivaasti henkeä, kun vihdoin oivalsi, kuka Tylypahkassa oikeastaan harrastikaan käytännön piloja. Tai ketkä. Mutta mistä ihmeestä kaksoset olivat saaneet tietää kuvasta? Zachariashan oli polttanut sen pukuhuoneissa. Olikohan se sittenkään palanut kunnolla? Ehkä kuva oli jäänyt lojumaan pukuhuoneisiin, ja kaksoset löytäneet sen treenien jälkeen. Tiesiköhän koko Rohkelikkojoukkue?

Zacharias veti päällysviitan harteilleen. Hänen oli pakko selvittää asia, muuten hän ei uskaltaisi enää näyttää nenäänsä käytävillä. Kaksoset tuskin pitäisivät asiaa omana tietonaan, rohkelikot eivät ainakaan.

Huispauskentille oli laskeutunut jo hämärä, kun Zacharias kiiruhti pukuhuoneisiin. Hän koetti hivuttaa oven hiljaa auki, mutta se narahti korvia huumaavan kovalla äänellä. Zacharias sadatteli ja sulki oven perässään.

_"Valois."_

Taikasauvan valo läikkyi seinille, kun Zacharias kulki kyyryssä pitkin kaappirivistöä. Hänen nenänsä koski miltei kivilattiaa, kun hän koetti kurkkia jokaiseen koloon ja syvennykseen ja etsiä lappua. Kun hän oli ennättänyt miltei huoneen perälle, kattovalot syttyivät. Hän suoristui säikähtäneenä.

"Etsitkö kenties tätä?" Fred virnuili suihkuhuoneen ovelta ja heilutteli pergamenttia, jota Zacharias nimenomaan oli etsinyt. "Me arvattiin, että lähtisit etsimään mieluummin täältä kuin kolmannesta kerroksesta", Fred jatkoi ja astui askeleen eteenpäin.

Zacharias teki niin kuin parhaaksi näki: käänsi selkänsä Fredille ja syöksyi kohti ulko-ovea. Pahaksi onneksi George seisoi oven edessä ja nappasi Zachariaan taikasauvan käteensä.

"Tsot, tsot, eipäs hötkyillä. Meillä olisi vähän asiaa tuosta kuvasta", George naksutti kieltään ja siirsi Zachariaan takaisin kaappien eteen.

"Joo, meidän mielestä oli aika mielenkiintoista nähdä tuollainen kuva puuskupuhin käsissä", Fred heilutteli pergamenttia Zachariaan tulipunaisten kasvojen edessä.

"Niin ja me tahdottaisiin tietää, että miksi joku on piirtänyt tuollaisen kuvan", George veti kätensä puuskaan ja katsoi Zachariaan kiemurtelua huvittuneena.

"Ettei sillä jollain vain olisi mitään ajatuksia meistä, kun kuvakin on niin näköinen", Fred kohotti kulmakarvaansa ja mittaili katseellaan Zachariasta.

Zachariaan silmät olivat kuin biljardipallot, kun vilkuilivat vuoroin toista ja vuoroin toista kaksosta. Tilanne oli kuin hänen pahimmasta tai parhaimmasta unestaan: hän kolmestaan kaksosten kanssa pukuhuoneessa. Zachariaan housuissa nytkähti, ja hän ahmaisi henkeä kiivaasti.

"Minä... miten niin minä muka olen piirtänyt tuon kuvan?" hän yritti selittää.

"Zach-poju, osaatko lukea? Tuossa on sinun nimesi", Fred osoitti taikasauvallaan pergamenttia. Hän antoi sen Zachariaalle käteen. "Ole hyvä, katso itse niin varmistut asiasta", Fred siirtyi Georgen viereen ja laski kätensä tämän harteille.

Zacharias otti lapun vapiseviin käsiinsä ja katsoi piirrosta. Ei todellakaan voinut erehtyä siitä, keitä kuva esitti. Ja sen alla hehkuvat kirjaimet paljastivat vääjäämättä taiteilijan itsensä. Zacharias tiesi hävinneensä pelin.

"Hyvä on, minä tunnustan", hän mutisi ja nosti katseensa kaksosiin. "Minä piirsin—" Zachariaan ääni hiljeni, kun hän huomasi Fredin käden silittelevän Georgen poskea, kun taas Georgen käsi oli Fredin vyötäröllä ja epäilemättä hipelöimässä tämän paidanalusihoa. "Minä..." Zacharias yritti taas, mutta hänen silmänsä olivat tipahtaa, kun George käänsi päätään ja otti Fredin sormen suuhunsa. Hän imi sormea silmät ummessa, posket lommolla samalla, kun Fred virnisti ja lipaisi kuivuneita huuliaan.

Zachariaan katse singahti Fredin etumukseen, jossa farkkujen alla liikahti jotain. Zacharias oli itse jo puolikovana ja jos tätä vielä jatkuisi, hän laukeaisi housuihinsa.

"Minun täytyy nyt mennä", Zacharias nousi seisomaan ja piti pergamenttia etumuksensa edessä. "Huomenna on paljon tehtävää ja sellaista."

"Älä hätäile, Zach-poju", kaksoset työnsivät hänet vasten kaapinovea. "Meistä tuntuu, että sinä voisit tykätä yhdestä jutusta."

George laski kätensä Zachariaan etumukselle ja virnisti, kun tunsi seisokin kankaan läpi. "Niin ajattelinkin", hän sanoi ja katoutti kaikkien kolmen vaatteet.

"Ai, varo vähän!" Zacharias huusi ja puristi puista penkkiä rystyset valkeina. George oli juuri alkanut työntyä hänen sisälleen. Zacharias ei ollut ikinä tuntenut moista kipua, vaikka oli pelannut huispausta koko ikänsä ja saanut turpiin ryhmyiltä useammin kuin kolmekymmentä kertaa. Aivan kuin George olisi yrittänyt tunkeutua ihon läpi hänen sisälleen. Zacharias käänsi päätään ja katsoi kulmat kurtussa punatukkaista poikaa.

"Sattuu ihan älyttömästi, eikö sinun pitänyt laittaa jotain liukastetta?" 

"Minä laitoin", George puuskutti ja puri hampaitaan yhteen.

Hän vetäytyi ulos kaikki kaksi senttimetriä, mitkä oli ehtinyt edetä, ja voihkaisi. Hän katsoi kaksoisveljeään ja nyökkäsi päällään kohti Zachariasta. Fred virnisti ja sukelsi Zachariaan ja penkin väliin. Hän vilkaisi tämän kasvoja ennen kuin otti tämän kalun suuhunsa.

Zacharias voihkaisi. Fredin suu tuntui samettiselta, ja tämän kieli teki uskomattomia kuvioita hänen kovan peniksensä pinnalla. Fredin sormet painelivat hänen kiveksiään, eikä hän voinut olla työntämättä lantiotaan eteenpäin. Hän survaisi itsensä kokonaan Fredin suuhun, mutta vetäytyi, kun tämän kurkusta pääsi kummallinen ääni.

"Uoh", Zacharias älähti samalla, kun hänen takamuksensa läheni Georgea, ja tämän kalu upposi yhdellä, sulavalla työnnöllä hänen sisäänsä. Zacharias huusi kivusta, mutta sitten Fredin imu voimistui, ja George vetäytyi hiukan takaisin, joten nautintoa oli taas joka puolella. Aina, kun Fredin suu vetäytyi kauemmas, George työntyi Zachariaan sisään ja päinvastoin.

Zacharias kesti ehkä minuutin ennen kun laukesi pisamaisille kasvoille. Hän puristi punaista tukkaa sormiensa väliin, ja vavahteli, kun George purkautui hetken kuluttua lämpimänä hänen sisäänsä. He lysähtivät yhtenä myttynä lattialle, ja kun Zacharias avasi hetkisen päästä silmänsä, hän näki Fredin kalun pystyssä aivan kasvojensa edessä.

"Zach-poju, sinun vuorosi", Fred sanoi pingottuneella äänellä ja siirtyi niin lähelle, että hänen punainen terskansa osui Zachariasta huuliin.

Zacharias nuolaisi kosteuden kalun päästä pois ja vilkaisi Frediä, kun tämä murahti. Zacharias nousi toisen kyynärpäänsä varaan ja otti peniksen kärjen suuhunsa. Hän puristi kätensä sen varrelle ja liikutti suutaan sitä pitkin. Fredin suustaan päästämät sanat olivat kummallisia, mutta eipä Zacharias niitä juurikaan edes kuunnellut. Hänellä oli täysi työ saada sykkivä ja poukkoileva kalu pysymään suussaan. Välistä hän puristi sitä niin kovaa, että säikähti Fredin huutoa. Mutta tämä tuntuikin huutavan ihan muista syistä. Lopulta, kun Fred laukesi Zachariaan kitalakeen, Zacharias oli yökätä. Hän sylki suunsa tyhjäksi ja päästi veltostuvasta peniksestä irti.

"Yök", Zacharias pyyhki suupieliään käteensä. "Olisit voinut laueta jonnekin muualle kuin suuhuni!" Fred istahti voipuneena lattialle ja nauroi vapautuneesti.

"Ei se niin pahalta maistu, kun siihen tottuu", hän vakuutteli. "Ja tottumisesta puheen ollen. Muistatko vielä sen keskustelun Sianpäässä?"

Zacharias kurtisti kulmiaan, mutta kuuli sitten takaansa metallin kilahduksen metallia vasten. Hänen silmänsä levisivät ja suusta pääsi pieni vingahdus.


End file.
